His Greatest Creation--A Transformers Fan Fiction
by BBPRIMEFAN101
Summary: We travel back into Optimus Prime's past and learn the origin of Lily's new body when he and Alpha Trion agreed to create a new kind of soldier to assist them in hopes of winning the war. But others are beginning to believe that there are more reasons as to why Prime created...her. (UPDATED)


**His Greatest Creation—A Transformers Fan Fiction**

Chapter 4, part one

"This request of yours...it is rather a strange one, if not the strangest I've ever heard."

"It is rather bizarre, but it is possible."

"To give a soldier _that_ much power? What if it goes into overload?"

"We will train them to control their unique abilities."

"But this young..."

"Alpha Trion, sir," stated Optimus Prime, "if we begin our legion at a young enough age, they will have more experience than full-adult Autobots. And we all know of the foretold prophecy: a new breed of warrior would overcome all evil. This creation could be what the prophecy describes, and we will never know without trying."

Alpha Trion sighed, glancing down at the floor of his factory. "You have made a good point. But...if this war—no, _when_ this war ends, what will we do with them?"

"We will send them off to Autobot families who have lost loved ones in the war..." Optimus lowered his gaze, suddenly feeling his spark aching, and slightly turned his head away.

Alpha Trion stepped forward and rested a comforting hand on his student's shoulder. "Just like you have. Oh, my dear Optimus Prime...Elita-1 was a magnificent creation, was she not?"

Prime fought Energon tears and nodded. "Of course. You created her, after all." They both chuckled lightly and smiled.

After a moment's thought, Alpha Trion slowly nodded his head and said, "Very well, Optimus. Because you are much like a son to me, and because it is for a good cause in aiding us in this war...I will go forth with your plan."

"Many thanks, Alpha Trion, sir," Prime obliged.

Alpha Trion then led him through the other side of the courtyard, stepping over debris and rubble from fallen structures and destroyed roads, and being careful in not disturbing the spark-less bodies of their fallen comrades. It tore Optimus's spark to see so many of his kind lying dead on every single street, even piled up on top of each other. Spilt Energon, from Autobots and Decepticons alike, splattered and stained whatever they landed on. Dark blue blotches covered the walls of buildings and alley-ways, as well as the many deceased. Even the Cybertron air had that tinged smell of fresh Energon rising up, as well as the smell of rust from rotting Cybertronians. The war had lasted over a millennia, eons of death, destruction, some victories, much more losses, and mourning over fallen loved ones. Optimus remembered that one day. He couldn't forget it, no matter how hard he tried...

* * *

_The sonic boom of the fusion cannons shook the buildings as well as the ground. The planet was lit up by explosions, firearms, and countless fires from burnt down buildings in tightly packed cities. The beams of laser cannons zipped by each opponent, some striking their target, others just barely missing them. Cries of the fallen shrilled the night, cries of both Autobots and Decepticons...Optimus Prime never expected one particular cry to be heard._

_He made his way up a street, hopping over wreckage while blasting a firearm with one servo, and slashing Cons to pieces with a sword on the other. "You seem to be getting better. Guess you're not as old and slow as I thought, Prime," he heard a voice say over his COM-link._

_He chuckled. "Very funny, Elita. Shouldn't you be battling Cons instead of contacting me?"_

"_Already done," said a brightly colored female Autobot as she stood on top of a pile of Decepticon corpses. "Don't tell me you and your squadron still haven't completed your assigned task. I thought you were the 'Ultimate Prime'."_

"_Ohoho, when this is over, I'll show you just how 'ultimate' I can be," Prime playfully threatened while firing his weapon. "—Oh, I need to go."_

"_You kick some Decepticon afts, Optimus," Elita smirked. "Over out." _

_Once the COM-link went dead, Prime set his full focus on defeating an oncoming armada of Decepticon jets. He kept himself hidden behind a piece of fallen wreckage as another young Autobot joined him. "What's the status, Bumblebee?" he asked._

"_The armada is a total of twenty Cons," replied the scout. "Half of them offensive attackers, the other half is back-up."_

"_What makes you say that?"_

"_All the larger jets are in the back." They both laughed and charged up their weapons. "So, Prime," Bee began as they both charged in to attack, "what do you plan to do when this war is over?"_

_Prime chuckled. "Enjoy my life a little more each day with the strength Primus has given me to keep fighting this long...and possibly settle down."_

"_Ooh, with Elita?" Bumblebee teased. "It's about time you considered."_

"_Don't make me kick your aft, too, Bumblebee," Optimus threatened with a smile. "Just focus on the task at hand." Then he slid his battle-mask over his face and readied his weapons._

"_Will do, sir," Bee grinned as he morphed both his servos into firearms._

"_Autobots!" Optimus cried out to the rest of his squadron. "Take down the second half of that armada! Fire on my mark!" He waited until the Cons were close before giving the command. "FIRE!" Each Autobot shot up to the sky at the larger line of jets, some barely missing and others landing right on target. They took out their wings to bring them down to the ground, and once the crashed Decepticons landed and transformed, half of the Autobot squadron charged and swung fists and slashed their foes with their swords._

"_Decepticons," hollered the leader of the armada, "dive down and attack!" The remaining forces did as commanded and took a swan dive, firing their blasters at the Autobots—one of them striking the little scout._

"_Bumblebee!" Optimus shouted and ran to his aid. His scout appeared dented and scarred from multiple blasts impacting him at one. He never even saw the attack coming; neither did Optimus Prime. "Bumblebee, are you alright?!" Bee tried to speak, but that came out was static and squeaks. "No...they've damaged your voice box." He turned to one of his teammates. "Ratchet!"_

_A red and white Autobot ceased his fire and came at the call of his commander. "What is it, Optimus?"_

"_Bumblebee's voice box has been severely damaged. I need you to get him to the infirmary so he can get looked at."_

"_The closest infirmary is over five miles away, but I'll get him there." Ratchet took Bumblebee into his arms and sped off._

_Optimus then refocused himself to get back to the original task and readied himself for battle once more, morphing his servos both into swords. His deep-bright blue optics flared and he charged, letting out a battle cry as he swung his blades clean through every Decepticon that came across his path, dismembering many, decapitating others, up until they were scrap metal. His teammates gawked at him in amazement as he stood amongst the armada ruins.  
_

_Prime noticed one jet had escaped and glared hatefully, growling a little through his battle mask, then turned towards his teammates. "Spread out around the courtyard and check under any wreckage. There may be survivors still in this area."_

"_Yes, sir!" the squadron saluted and scattered out across the battlefield. Optimus lowered his gaze to the scraps of the Decepticons. He kicked a Con's head across the field and watched it soar. He prayed his scout would be alright; he considered Bee a son to him as much as he considered Elita-1 his lover._

_Prime's body suddenly stood still as an Energon-curdling scream filled the air. His optics widened and his spark stopped. His armor wracked with shivers as the cry vibrated his sound-processors. He knew that cry all too well. "Elita..."_

_He found her body completely dismembered. Her armor was ripped from her body, her servos were torn from their joints and were snapped in many directions. Her helm was removed, her neck was twisted, and her optics were gouged. Energon flowed from her wounds like a river. Obviously, whoever had done this to her, he enjoyed it and took his time._

_Prime felt his spark throb violently in pain as he collapsed to his knees over her dismantled corpse, burying his face into his hands, sobbing uncontrollably. Energon tears flowed like rivers from his optics, through his digits and down his armor. His entire body trembled with each sob, and he strained to keep himself from wailing. Slowly reaching forward, he picked up Elita's limbless upper body, pressed her tightly against his chest, and rocked back and forth as tears dripped onto her armor. He couldn't stop staring into her shattered, Energon-stained, black optics, and each second longer he did so, the more he grieved. He blamed himself; he should have been there for her, even though he knew he couldn't._

_Unable to contain the pain any longer, he threw his head back and howled._

* * *

"We will need to start off with one model first," said Alpha Trion as he stood at the controls of Vector Sigma. "Just so we know whether this plan is successful, and I pray it is."

"One model is fine," Prime nodded.

"Now, refresh my memory, Optimus. What abilities would you like it to have? You've stated so many I lost track."

Optimus chuckled lightly. "The new breed of soldiers should have abilities unlike other Autobots or Decepticons. They should fly without having to transform into a jet. They should have incredible speed and strength. They will need to protect themselves from blasts and swords, so they should have the advantage of calling on a shield to surround them."

"Oh yes, that's one thing none of us can do," Alpha Trion chuckled.

"They should also have the ability to repair themselves if they end up critically injured during a fight."

"Ability to heal? Right. Now, for their personality. Oh-ho, this should be a kicker."

Optimus laughed a little and thought a while. "They should have loyalty to their commanding officer, they should display compassion and understanding, as well as knowing when to fight, and of course display the appropriate emotions and behavior their age group should have."

Alpha Trion punched in the numbers and gripped a servo on the switch. Taking in a breath of air, he pulled it, and the circuits of the super-computer Vector Sigma hummed and lit up. "Best if you wait outside while Sigma works, Optimus. I will call you when the new bot is complete."

Optimus lowered his head in a bow and left the room, stepping into the hall and leaning against the wall, folding his servos over his chest, heaving a sigh. He was pleased that his plan was setting in motion, he just wished time would go by a lot more quicker. Eventually he had fallen into a light recharge state as he sat on the ground, still leaning against the wall with his arms over his chest.

"Optimus," Alpha Trion called. Prime was disturbed of his recharge state and stood up, stretching with a moan as he rejoined his teacher. "The model is near completion."

"Excellent," Prime said, still in a daze.

Alpha Trion chuckled. "I apologize for waking you, Optimus Prime, but I knew you would like to see this." He gestured his hand to a large metallic cocoon-like case being supported by wires; the wires pulsated multi-colored streams into the case, and the sound me mechanical whirring was heard from inside. "Just a few finishing touches are bring added, then the case will open, and out comes your creation."

"_My_ creation?" said Optimus.

"Of course. This was _your_ idea, therefore _your_ creation, just as much as it will be _your _responsibility."

Optimus frowned as he pondered, then he said assuring, "Of course. Whatever happens, I will take responsibility."

"Will it have a name?"

Prime lightly smiled. "Of course. While I waited, I had thought of a few."

A buzzer went off. The wires connected to the case dimmed, the humming stopped, and mechanical tools hissed and creaked to a stop. "Well, you had better pick the best you have thought of. Because it is time to bring this new creation into the world," said Alpha Trion. He approached the cocoon, pressed a code into the remote on its side, and there were a few clicking sounds coming from inside.

Then the doors of the case creaked and slowly pulled apart; smoke began flooding out of the inside and sprawled all over the floor until it faded. Optimus took a step forward as the doors nonchalantly continued to open, and a bright light scintillated through. He shielded his optics as the doors opened as wide as they could, the light dimmed a little and the smoke cleared to reveal what was inside.

Laying on the examination table within the case, with straps around the wrists, chest and ankles, was a small, crimson-colored autonomous robotic organism. It had a childish face with closed optics, the helm had small horns on the side, much like Optimus's; there was a hump of a darker shade of red on top of the helm that started above the optics, then grew wider as it made its way to the back of the helm, then narrowed once it reached the end. The Autobot symbol was painted on both of the cupped shoulder plates, white stripes came down the front of the chest armor, and it wore triangular plating on the lower abdomen. The upper arms had short cylindrical plates around them, and the lower arm had a much longer piece that extended from the elbow to the wrist. The upper and lower legs were encased in cylindrical pieces as well, caps covered the knee joints, and the feet were round, bright-silver caps. From the shape of the body, Optimus assumed the new Autobot was female.

The little Autobot's optics suddenly opened, and Prime and Alpha Trion stood motionless. The deep-bright blue irises within each optic were wide, filled with new life and innocence; the little Autobot blinked a few times before looking all around her, letting out whispery exclaims as she gazed at the large metallic room full of wires and casings. Then she looked in front of her, and she saw a large, red and blue robot standing there. Optimus could see she appeared confused at first, then it suddenly seemed she understood something.

Optimus wore a confused look of his own when he heard a word escape the tiny Autobot's mouth: "Daddy?" He wondered if she was speaking to him. Even Alpha Trion looked at him funny. But Optimus smiled gently and took one step closer to the little one. A large grin grew on the tiny bot's face and she squeaked the same word to Optimus, wearing the most adorable expression, "Daddy!"

Alpha Trion let out a laugh while shaking his head as he approached the case. "Well, I knew you wanted young, Optimus...but I didn't imagine _this_ young. And, I guess to the child...you are her father." He began removing the straps around the girl's ankles and wrists and chest. Then he turned to Prime and asked, "So, Optimus...what is going to be her name?"

Optimus then pondered to himself for a moment, deciding which of the names he had thought of a while ago would be the best for the little Autobot. Then he smiled and he chose, "Amira."

" 'Amira'," Alpha Trion repeated. "Now there is one I've never heard before. But, the more unique, the better. Alright...Amira, come on down." He lifted the little bot off of the examination table, out of the case, and supported her on the floor.

She wobbled on her legs a little but stayed standing. Holding her arms out for balance, she looked up and smiled at Optimus. "Daddy," she chirped again and she took a step towards him. Her leg faltered and she fell, landing on her front. Optimus gasped a little and bent down to her height. The little Autobot named Amira then shakily got to her knees and sat on her legs. She looked up to Optimus Prime with wide, scintillating optics. "Daddy...my legs won't work," she whimpered. "I can't walk."

Optimus sighed with a smile as he helped her to her feet, holding onto her shoulders so she didn't fall again. "Do not worry, Amira. In time you will learn to use them well. You will be able to walk, you will be able to run as fast as your legs can carry you...you will be capable of great things, little one." He then took her in his arms and stood up, and she clung to his chest armor. "Many thanks, Alpha Trion."

"My pleasure, Optimus Prime," returned Alpha Trion. "I pray luck on the both of you. Oh, and I must inform you: because she has so many new abilities, I had no room to put in the mechanism that allows her to transform." Optimus nodded his head in a bow, then turned and left the room.

The evening was quiet; it was the first calm evening in a millennia since the war had started. No incursions were taking place in this area because it was already lost. Nothing remained except the ruins of buildings and homes and other factories. The only ones around were a few remaining Autobots trying to clean up the mess, and properly and respectfully dispose as many fallen bodies, or what was left of them, as they could. Optimus also stayed for the time being to help out, so have Bumblebee and Ratchet. But all were ready to head back into the battlefield when called. However, if such a call were to be made for Prime...he'd need to think of an alternative for the little one in his arms.

"Wow," Amira exclaimed lightly as she looked around at the wreckage. "What happened here?"

"There has been a war going on for a long time," explained Prime, "between us Autobots and Decepticons. That's why the buildings are in ruins, and why millions of our kind lay dead among us."

Amira glanced at one Autobot corpse and trembled. "Did the Decepticons do this to them?"

"Yes."

"Well, phooey on them!" Optimus laughed, and seeing him laugh made Amira giggle. "Where are we going?"

"To the Autobot secret base," Optimus said. "It's our secret bunker where we plan attacks, train our soldiers, and it's our refuge."

"Do the Decepticons know about it?"

"If they did, it wouldn't be a secret base anymore." Prime smiled when Amira giggled. "No, they know we have one, but they don't know where it is. And it's best for all of us if it stayed that way."

"Does that mean I can't tell?" Amira asked.

"Yes."

"Okay. How long till we get there, Daddy?"

"...We should be there soon. It's far from the city so no Cons can bomb it during an attack."

"Are there other little bots like me?"

"Well, not your age, but we do have some new recruits that need training. But lately our new members have become arrogant snobs, so full of themselves and not thinking of others," Optimus grumbled. "It's like they don't care there's a war at all."

"Well, phooey on them, too!" Optimus smiled and bounced her a little in his arms, making her squeal and giggle. She had the most innocent and adorable laugh he had ever heard...almost like Elita's. He grinned warmly at the thought that this little Autobot girl reminded him of his lover, but only in the good ways.

They exited the city borders by the time night fell to a part of Cybertron where hardly any structures remained; partly because most had been destroyed, and because barely any other structures were built in that area. However one small building remained standing.

"Is that it there, Daddy?" Amira asked, pointing a digit to the small building while still clinging to Optimus.

"Yes, it is," he replied.

"Oh..."

"What is it, Amira?"

"I thought it would be bigger."

Optimus laughed. "You shall see, Amira." They both approached the small structure; Optimus punched in a key code to open the door and stepped inside. Once inside, the door closed. "Stay still just for a moment, little one," he told her.

'_**Scanning for identification**_,' said a voice over a COM. Then a wide red beam appeared and it hummed as it scanned up and down Optimus's face then vanished. '_**Identification confirmed: Optimus Prime**_.'

"Hold on, Amira," he said, and the little bot clung tighter. The floor then hissed as it slowly began to drop, then increased in speed the further it traveled down until it felt like they were being sucked into a vortex.

Then, another voice came on over the COM. "Prime! It's about time you got back! Where have you been?"

"I shall explain once we get there, Ratchet," Optimus replied.

"_We_? You have someone with you? Is it a survivor?" asked Ratchet.

"You can say she is."

"_She_?...Primus, Optimus, what have you been doing up there?"

Optimus laughed. "I'll see you soon, old friend," he said, then the COM-link went dead. After a moment, the floor suddenly left the walls of the structure as it continued moving down. Amira's optics widened as she gazed an incredibly large facility under the surface of Cybertron. There were massive computer screens on both sides of the immense secret base, and several other Autobots were at their controls. On the ground floor there were numerous tables that displayed holographic features of Decepticon warships and Autobot fleets. There was a large room in the back where Amira could see young Autobots blasting weapons at targets, so she figured that area was the training room. On the floor above it, there were large bunk rooms with some bots recuperating after returning from battle, and some medics often came to check upon them; and the floor below the bunkers was the infirmary, many of the beds seen through the glass were filled with injured soldiers, and seeing some dismantled sent shivers throughout Amira's body.

"So, what do you think of our secret bunker now, Amira?" Prime asked.

"...Big...really big," she gasped and Prime let out a laugh.

The floor at last reached its destination: the computer level. Optimus stepped off of the platform and it rose quickly back up, and the Autobot leader was instantly greeted by many soldiers.

"Optimus!" Prime turned to see Ratchet and Bumblebee approaching him. "Thank Primus you are alright. I thought something might've happened to you while you were-" the medic stopped when he saw the tiny Autobot in his leader's arms. "Is this the survivor?"

"Not exactly a survivor, but recently involved in all of this," explained Prime.

"You mean she was recently created?" asked Ratchet, and Prime nodded. "...O-Oh...a-any particular reason why, sir?"

"In time you will see, old friend."

'What's her name?' the scout bleeped.

Optimus smiled and glanced down at the Autobot child. "Go on, young one, introduce yourself."

She played with her servos for a while until she peeped, "A-Amira," and hid herself in Optimus's armor.

"Looks like we've got ourselves a timid one," Ratchet lightly chortled a little as Amira peeked out at him.

'She's cute,' Bumblebee chirped as he gently prodded Amira's abdomen, making her stir and giggle.

"Bumblebee, will you show Amira around while I speak with Ratchet privately?" asked Optimus. Amira lightly whimpered and shuffled in his arms. "Do not worry, little one. Bumblebee is my most trusted scout. You will be safe with him. Alright?" Amira nodded as she extended her arms out to Bumblebee. He smiled through his optics as he took her and placed her on the ground. Amira seemed frozen for a moment until she took a step. Her legs buckled and she fell again. Bee gasped and scooped her up as she appeared on the brink of tears.

"She is still learning on how to use them. Sometime tomorrow I will train her to walk and run properly," said Optimus as he laid a servo on the child's knee cap. "Do not worry, Bee will take good care of you." Bee whirred in agreement as he prodded her again, making Amira giggle and squirm again, and the two headed off to explore the base.

Once they were gone, Ratchet and Prime went to a corner. "You went to Alpha Trion, didn't you?" he asked.

"Yes, I did," replied Optimus. "Is there something wrong?"

"You had him create a _child_."

"Yes."

"Why a child?" Optimus sighed and explained the same reasons he told Alpha Trion. Ratchet shook his head and scoffed. "A child that age is not suitable for battle, Optimus."

"She will be once she's learned to master and maintain her skills. Amira has been given unique abilities," Optimus said, "talents that many Autobots and Decepticons alike cannot master."

"Oh? Like what?"

"She is sure to have speed and strength unlike anyone has ever seen-" began Prime, but Ratchet interrupted.

"Faster than Blurr? Stronger than Bulkhead?"

"With proper training, she will even surpass them. And since she is so young, she will need to protect herself on the field, so she has been gifted to generate her own shield."

"A force field?" Ratchet said with a sputter. "Yes, I don't know any Bot or Con with that ability."

"She can also fly without transforming—" Prime was interrupted again.

"Flying without having to transform? Oh yes, very unique. So, what can she transform into?"

"Nothing."

"...Pardon?"

"That is the one ability of an Autobot and Decepticon she lacks."

"Oh...I can see that being useful in combat."

Optimus frowned heavily. "Ratchet, I do not approve of you judging Amira before she has even begun training yet."

"I know, Prime, and I don't mean to judge," the medic sighed, "but...she's a _child_, for Primus's sake. Children are needy, they can't be separated from their parent for long, they get scared; what if she becomes too frightened on the field?"

"Are we not all frightened when facing against our enemy?"

"Hah, I can't imagine you being afraid."

Optimus lowered his gaze. "I can be afraid...not really for myself, but for those I care about." He then closed his optics and slightly turned his head away.

Ratchet sighed, knowing what his commander was thinking of. "I'm awfully sorry about Elita-1, Prime. I truly am. I'll be honest...I'll never forget the look on your face when you carried in what was left of her body. But...this child...what if she is injured in battle?"

"Then I will take responsibility," Optimus stated. "I am the reason she exists, therefore I am responsible for her. And if she were to be injured in the middle of a battle, she can heal herself, as well as others."

Ratchet's optics widened. "You're joking. She can heal?! Ho...if only she were already trained to use that, we could use it on our injured."

"And in time, she will, old friend," Optimus said as he rested an assuring hand on Ratchet's shoulder. "Until then, let her adjust to her surroundings so she can feel comfortable."

They both slightly jumped at the sound of squealing, and they look to see Bumblebee holding Amira over his helm while running around the base. "Faster, Bee, faster!" Amira giggled as she held her arms out like wings. Everyone they passed stared at them funny then went back to their duties. Optimus and Ratchet both chuckled as the scout raced towards them then slowed and handed the child to Optimus.

'The Amira-ship has landed safely. Job well done, commander!' Bee whirred as he saluted playfully. Amira giggled and returned the salute.

"Thank you, Bumblebee," said Optimus. Then he dismissed himself and headed for the bunker floor. As the two made their way down a flight of stairs, Amira waved at Ratchet and Bumblebee beaming a smile, and they waved back before returning to their posts.

As they passed other Autobots, Amira noticed everyone was staring at her, and it made her feel uncomfortable. "Why are they staring at me, Daddy?"

"It's only because you are new," said Prime. "They will get used to you soon." Then he approached a large door, punched a code into the lock, and the door slid open.

"Is this your bunker?" Amira asked.

"Yes, and now it is also yours," Optimus replied as he stepped inside and the door closed behind them.

"Really? We'll share it?"

"Yes?"

"Where will I sleep?"

"As of now, there is only one bed, but we will share it until we can find one your size."

"Okay..."

Optimus hinted a little sleepiness in the child's voice. "Are you tired, young one?"

Amira yawned and rubbed her optics. "N-No..." Optimus chuckled and took her back to his private quarters where he laid her on a bed his size.

"Get some sleep, Amira," he said warmly, then he got up and began to head out.

Amira quickly sat up. "Wait...where are you going?" she asked.

Optimus stopped in his tracks and turned towards her. "As the leader of the Autobots, I also must return to my post, and do my part if we're ever going to win this war."

Amira saddened her optics a little. "Y-You're just gonna leave me here alone?"

Prime sighed lightly as he turned to leave. "Only for a little while. I promise I won't be long."

"No!" Amira cried. "Don't leave me alone, Daddy!"

Optimus's optics widened a little at the child's outburst. She just stared at him with shimmering optics which seemed to be begging him to stay, and her mouth was curved to a pout. He sighed; he didn't want to leave her alone, but the Autobots needed a leader. He only intended to check up on any Decepticon activities and give off any needed orders, and he had to see how the recruits were managing on their training. While his mind told him to go do his duties, his spark told him to stay, and be a father.

He then smiled kindly and approached her, kneeling beside the bed. "Would you let me go, if I sang you to sleep?" Amira blinked at him for a while then lowered her gaze, as if she was thinking it over. After a moment she met optics with him and slowly nodded. "Very well," he said as he had her lay back down, but she sat back up and held her servos out to him. It took a moment for him to figure out what she wanted, then he placed her in his lap as he sat on the edge of the bed, cradling her in one arm while she held his hand.

Optimus honestly didn't know where to begin; he hadn't done this before. But if it's enough to get this child to sleep so he can resume his duties as the Autobot leader, it was worth a try. He searched through his memory banks of any soft Cybetronian lullabies he might've known or heard; once he found one, he lightly cleared his throat, slowly rocked her back and forth and he began:

"_Oh, gentle thing,_

_So young, so full of life_

_Rest away, to a peaceful night_

_Please be at peace,_

_And fall asleep soundly_

_Until you wake to the morning light._

"_Sweet little one,_

_Relax and please lay still,_

_Let the stars above be your guide_

_Close your optics,_

_And never feel alone,_

_For I will always be by your side._

"_Don't shed a tear_

_No need to feel afraid_

_Lead your spark to the stars above_

_And dream away_

_Until the dawn's rising,_

_Remember that you are always loved_."

Optimus glanced down and saw Amira fast asleep in his arms; he smiled warmly as he slowly lifted her from his lap and laid her back down on the bed, making sure she was in a comfortable position. He leaned forward, gently kissed the top of her helm and said softly, "Rest well...my child." Then he got up stealthily exited his private quarters.

But as he stood in the doorway of his bunker, he stopped. Now his mind, which had before told him to do his job as a leader, was telling him to stay with the child. He had no idea what to do now.

"Hey, Prime." A voice interrupted Optimus of his thoughts, and he looked up to see a large green Autobot approaching him.

"Good evening, Bulkhead," Optimus said. "Where are you off to?"

"Oh, I'm turning in for the night," replied the former Wrecker. "And I heard you got a kid now. How's that going so far, being a father and all that?"

Optimus let out a nervous chuckle. "I am managing. So far it is easier than I thought it would be."

"How's the kid now?"

"She is resting as we speak..."

Bulkhead looked at him odd. "Is something wrong, sir?"

Optimus knew he couldn't lie to one of his own and sighed. "I do not know what to do at this point. My mind wants me to do my part as leader of the Autobots...but my spark tells me to stay and look after Amira for the night."

"That's easy. Follow your spark," said Bulk. "The guys will understand. They all know you have another big responsibility to handle. Good night, sir."

"Good night, Bulkhead," Prime said as the green Autobot headed off for his bunker. Optimus sighed and looked back into his quarters and saw Amira still fast asleep. Something did worry him; if he were to go, what if she woke up and he still hadn't returned? The poor thing would panic, and he couldn't have that.

He then made up his mind, and followed his comrade's advice. He returned to his private quarters after shutting the door to his bunker, slowly and silently laid down on the other side of the bed, and closed his optics as he wrapped an arm around his greatest creation...

* * *

"You've almost got it, Amira," Optimus said. He was knelt on the other side of the training room as he watched Amira take one tiny step at a time. She was only a few yard from him; each step was wobbly and crooked, but she was getting better. This was their fourth walking practice that morning. The previous three she slowly progressed through. The first round, Amira tripped every three steps she took, The second round, she wobbled much but tripped a little less. And the third, she only tripped once. Now on the fourth, she hadn't tripped yet, and she was getting better with her balance.

"I'm all wobbly, Daddy," Amira whined. "My legs hurt."

"After this we will take a break," said Prime. "Come on, you're almost there."

Amira nodded while she kept an eye on her feet as she put one in front of the other, wondering why she still wasn't functioning right. She realized then she wasn't completely bending her legs, and her feet weren't pointed all the way in the right direction. She fixed that, and she stood a little taller; she no longer felt that she needed to hold out her arms for balance. Then she took a step, and she didn't wobble. She took another and still didn't wobble.

"There you go," Optimus smiled. After a few more steps, Amira seemed to tire and she fell to her knees with a moan, complaining that her legs ached. He knelt down and picked her up as he said, "I am sure after a break, you will learn to walk perfectly."

"And then I'll learn to run real fast?"

"Faster than anyone has ever seen."

"Yay!" Amira cheered. Optimus laughed and nuzzled her helm.

"Optimus!" Prime looked up to see a red Autobot running into the training hall towards him and Amira.

"What is it, Ironhide?" he asked as he sat Amira back on the floor

"There's just been a security breech," exclaimed the red Autobot. "The Cons are approaching the secret base!"

"The Decepticons?" Amira asked, glancing up at Prime.

Optimus didn't answer, he just furrowed his mechanical brows and gave a nod. "Thanks for notifying me, Ironhide. I'll follow you out." Ironhide bowed his head in a nod and took off out of the training room. The Prime then turned towards the little Autobot. "Amira, I want you to stay in here so I know where you are."

"No! I wanna go with you," Amira whined, grabbing his servo.

"I'm only heading upstairs. I will not go far," Prime informed her.

"I wanna come! Please, Daddy! I don't wanna be by myself!"

Optimus sighed and gripped her hand. "I promise, I will be right back. Now, stay in here." Then he raced out of the room, trying his best to ignore Amira's desperate cries. He followed Ironhide towards one of the super-computers.

"Teletraan-4 has picked up a Decepticon warship heading in this direction," explained Ironhide, "and with the power we're giving off through the computer, they may locate our secret base!"

"Right," Optimus said, then he turned towards the rest of the team. "Autobots, prepare for shutdown! We cannot have Megatron track us and locate our base! Shutdown all equipment that may give off a signal!"

"But Prime, the shutdown could erase all the data that we've collected," said a blue and orange-red Autobot.

"I understand that, Ultra Magnus, but is it worth risking another brutal attack with the Decepticons, with our Energon supply and firepower at a critical level?"

"...I-I guess, not sir. Right then. Shut it all down!"

The Autobots did as commanded, powering down all of the Teletraan computers and hologram maps, including most of the lights. The hum of the computers died down to light hisses as they went offline, and the only lights that kept the secret bunker lit were from glowing buttons on the control panel and the blue optics of every Autobot.

Something suddenly struck Prime: if those buttons were the only lights on in the whole base... "Amira..." he whispered. He turned towards Ultra Magnus and commanded, "Keep an eye on that warship, see if it unleashes any signs of threat for an attack," then he headed straight for the training room. Once he got there he heard light crying, and he felt his spark aching. Using his own optics as a light to guide him, he followed the crying to see Amira in a corner of the training room, her face hidden in her knee caps but it glowed with Energon tears. "A-Amira," he said gently.

The child looked up and her optics were full of fright until they met his. "D-Daddy..." she whimpered and slowly stood up then gradually made her way towards him. She was so compelled by fear she didn't realize she was walking perfectly towards him. Longing more and more to be in Optimus's arms, she picked up her pace and bounced as she sped-walked to him, throwing herself into his chest and sobbing. "Daddy! Daddy!"

"There, there, little one," he gently shushed her. "It's alright. I am here." He held her close as he rocked from side to side. "I am here, now."

"You...You p-pro-omised..y-you'd b-be right back," Amira hiccupped.

Optimus sighed as the little Autobot sobbed in the crook of his neck and lowered his optics sadly. "I know...I know I did, and I am sorry. I am sorry, my child."

"Optimus," said the Autobot named Ultra Magnus, "the Cons are flying right over us and don't seem to detect us! I don't think there will be another battle today. Requesting permission to power back up the base?"

Optimus then felt even sorrier. Realizing that there never was a threat to begin with because of the lack of detection from the shutdown, he felt there was no reason to leave Amira in the training room. He hugged the little Autobot close and exited the training room, looking up to Ultra Magnus. "Permission granted, commander." Not long after Prime gave the command, the lights flickered back on. The humming of the Teletraan computers grew louder and louder, the hologram tables powered up again, and the entire bunker flooded with light once more.

"Ahh, good news," said Magnus, "none of our data has been lost."

Optimus glanced down at the little Autobot in his arms and saw she was still in tears and whimpering. Had the dark frightened her that much? He sighed, sensing this would be a problem if she were to encounter and investigate in a lightless area on the battlefield. But he had to make her smile. "It's alright, Amira. See? The lights are back on. No more darkness." Amira just sniffled and wiped her optics while barely nodding her head. He sadly smiled and nuzzled her, when something suddenly occurred to him. "Amira...you ran to me."

Amira looked up at him confused. "W-What?"

"You..._ran_ to me...in the training room," Optimus repeated, a smile growing in his metallic face. He placed her on the ground, walked a few yards from her and knelt down. "Try it again."

Amira had a worried look on her face. "But Daddy, what if I fall?"

"I will catch you, I promise," he told her. "You ran to me before, even if it was compelled by fear, and I believe you can do it again." Amira nodded slowly and took in a deep breath; the first thing she noticed was that she didn't wobble where she stood, neither when she took her first few steps. A faint smile grew on her face as she quickened her pace a little, bouncing up and down instead of steadily walking, until she was light on her feet and zooming towards Optimus. Once she was close enough, he scooped her up and spun her around while they laughed. "I knew you could do it," he said as he held her close to his spark.

Amira giggled and hugged around his neck, and she saw Bumblebee up on the second floor. "Bumblebee!" she cried up to him, and he glanced down at her waving while giving off happy clicks. "Lookie! I can walk and run real fast!" Prime sat her down and she took off, prancing in circles and twirling on her toes. Bee pumped his fist and applauded for her, and he headed off towards the infirmary and found the medic.

"What is it, Bumblebee? I'm busy here," Ratchet grumbled while tending to a patient.

'Come look! Amira's running and twirling!' Bee bleeped eagerly.

Ratchet looked at him funny and surprised. "Amira is _running_? Huh...I'll come see when I'm done tending to Jazz here."

'Okay,' Bee said and ran off to watch Amira run.

Ratchet secretly smiled to himself. _She is running...Amazing..._

* * *

"I don't wanna, Daddy!" Amira whined that late afternoon.

"I understand you may not feel comfortable being around other recruits," Prime said, resting a hand on her shoulder, "but you must begin weapon's training as soon as possible, and there's no better time than now."

"But what if I miss the target and they all laugh at me?" she said with a sniff.

Optimus smiled. "They will not laugh at you, little one. I wouldn't allow that. Now, let us go." He took her servo and led her out of their private quarters down towards the training room. "Do not be nervous, Amira. I will guide you through it, step by step."

"You'll be teaching me?"

"Of course. I figured you wouldn't want to be taught by someone you haven't met yet," Prime said. They reached the bottom of a flight of stairs and approached the training room. Through the laser-proof glass windows, Amira could see Autobots much older than her firing at targets, practicing on Decepticon dummies, and some were training in a virtual reality corner with holographic images of Decepticons. She saw no Autobot even close to her size and age and she grew nervous.

But the nervousness slightly faded when she saw a familiar face as they entered the training facility. "Bumblebee!" The yellow Autobot scout turned at the call of his name and saw Prime and Amira entering the room. He bleeped excitedly and raced towards them. Amira let go of Optimus's hand and let Bee swoop her up. "You're training here, too?!" she asked eagerly and Bumblebee nodded.

"And he is also being trained under my watch, as well as the rest of the class. Today is my day to train the recruits," said Prime.

Amira gasped happily. "Yay! Bee and I will train together!"

Prime chuckled as he made his way to the front of the training room, standing proud and tall like a just Autobot leader would, wearing a most serious expression. "Welcome all, to today's training exercise."

The other Autobots in the room stood tall in a military manner. "Good evening, Master Prime," they all said in unison. Optimus gave a nod and they at-eased.

" 'Master Prime'?" Amira whispered.

'As students, we always call our teachers Master,' explained Bumblebee. 'By saying this, it shows we give respect.'

"Will I have to say it, too?"

'Well, since your Master Prime's daughter, I think he'll make an exception.'

"For today," said Prime to the students, "we will continue with the basics: mastering firearms, stealth attack, using the virtual reality practice room, and sparring with one another. We will divide up into four teams for each section, and each team with have four members. You must all work as a team, support one another, and no discrimination." Then he turned towards Amira and slightly smiled. "And allow me to introduce our newest, and youngest, recruit...Amira."

All the Autobots saw the tiny Autobot girl, and their optics lit up in confusion and surprise. Some murmured to others and some shook their heads secretly, but they all said politely in a unison fashion, "Welcome, Amira." The tiny bot just smiled and shyly waved.

"Now," said Optimus and the Autobots turned to face him again, "divide up into squadrons of four and choose a practice area. When I give the alarm, you will move to another station. Understood?"

"Yes, Master Prime," said the Autobots.

"Yes, Daddy!" Amira chirped, making Optimus faintly smile and the Autobots groan and gasp softly.

"Begin!" Prime announced, and the Autobot trainees gathered up into four groups of four. He noticed that only one Autobot, Blurr, had included himself with Bumblebee and Amira, and the others were in full groups. Optimus sighed and he approached their group. "I guess, for today, I will be joining you in training."

"OhwowReallyreallyPrimeThatisamazingGuyslookOptimusPrimeisinourgroupThisistotallyawesome!" Blurr exclaimed, and all the other Autobot trainees looked at him odd then resumed their training.

'Ah, but Master Prime, you don't need training,' Bee clicked. 'You're the best of the best.'

"I appreciate the compliment, Bumblebee," said Optimus as he glanced down and rested a servo on Amira's helm, "but it is my responsibility that I train Amira to use her abilities and her powers. And seeing you only have three, I thought I could be the filler-in."

"Yay!" Amira cheered and hugged Prime's leg.

Optimus smiled and shook her off gently. "Now, seeing the other three groups have occupied the virtual reality practice, the sparring and stealth attack, we will practice firearms."

'My favorite,' Bumblebee clicked happily.

"OhyesohyesohyesIlovepracticingmyweaponsbecauseithelpsmegetgreataimandwithgreataimIcanwipeoutDecepticonsandwhenIwipeoutDecepticonsthatmeanstherearelesstodealwithandwhentherearelesstodealwith—" Blurr spoke.

"Easy, Blurr," said Optimus, then he led Blurr, Bumblebee and Lily over to one portion of the training facility. Suddenly large targets and Decepticon dummies appeared from the walls and out of the floor and ceiling. "You must strike as close as you can to the mark as possible."

"Daddy," Amira peeped, "how do I activate my weapon?"

"Just think it, and it will come."

"Okay." Amira concentrated as hard as she could; her lower servos shifted and morphed into blaster cannons, and she accidentally fired. A laser blast shot from one of her firearms and struck the wall, completely missing the target and denting the wall. "...Oops."

Prime chuckled and patted her helm. "It's alright, Amira. That is why we practice. Bumblebee, Blurr and I will demonstrate for you." Amira nodded and backed up a little. The Autobots then morphed their servos into laser cannons, charged them up and fired perfectly on the mark. When the target was struck, it was replaced with a new one in a different place; and when a dummy was fired at, it was dropped into the floor and it would appear somewhere else. Amira watched in awe as Optimus, Bee and Blurr fired perfectly. Then, all the targets reset themselves. Optimus shifted the firearms back into his servos and turned towards Amira. "Are you ready?"

"I think so," she said shyly.

"It's alright to be nervous, young one," he told her. "The first attempt in maintaining control in your fire power is always tricky, even for me when I first became a Prime, believe it or not. All you have to do is feel when your power is charged up enough, and when it is, fire. And be sure to aim on target. Understood?"

"Yes, Daddy," Amira beamed a smile. She searched around the area for a good enough target and chose the one on the ceiling. She backed up a little further and aimed her servo up at the mark. She felt a violent pulse suddenly surge from her spark, down her arm and blasted out of the weapon, missing the target. The force was powerful enough to knock Amira on her aft, automatically shifting her firearms back into regular servos; and her keen sense of hearing with her sound processors picked up snickering coming from the opposite side of the training facility. She just sat there, hanging her helm as Energon tears prepared to overflow her optics.

Prime knelt down and rest a loving hand on her shoulder. "It's alright, Amira," he assured her again. "The first try isn't always perfect."

The tiny Autobot sniffed and looked up at him with large tears in her optics. "But what if I-I mess up again?" she whimpered.

"Although that is likely to happen," Prime explained, "it's up to you to not allow yourself to make the same mistake. That is why we learn from them. If you mess up, that doesn't mean you quit, it just means that you have to keep trying. And if you keep trying, I know you will get it."

"Really?" Amira squeaked.

"Really," Optimus smiled as he stroked his digit under her optics to wipe away the tears.

'It's okay if you mess up, Amira,' Bee chirped. 'I wasn't the best at aiming and firing when I was a beginner in the war, but after a while of practicing, I got better. And I know you will, too. You can do it.'

"YeahyeahMasterPrimeandBumblebeearerightAmirayoucandoitIknowyoucanIreallydoyoujustneedtokeeppracticingPracticemakesperfect," said Blurr.

Amira smiled at them both and got to her feet. She morphed one servo only into a blaster cannon and aimed it right on the mark at the ceiling. Slowly, she forced a small enough surge from her spark to load up her cannon, then she waited. She allowed the sound of high-pitched humming to rev and vibrate in her blaster for a moment, then she told herself to fire. It struck the mark perfectly. Amira blinked her optics a little, not actually believing what happened at first, then gasped as a grin grew on her metallic face. Another target appeared, and she fired at it, right on the mark. This continued on constantly; a target would appear out of the wall, floor or ceiling and Amira would suddenly strike perfectly on the mark. When the practice was over, she danced and giggled on her toes. "I did it, I did it! Did you see me, Daddy?! I did it!"

Optimus chuckled joyously as he picked her up and held her in a hug. "I knew you would. You see? All it took was practice, and some support from friends."

"ThatwasamazingtrulyamazingI'veneverseenanythinglikeitI'veneverseenanAutobotatsuchayoungagemastertargetpracticesoeasilythatistrulyincredibleandcongratulationsAmira," Blurr said.

'Yeah, way to go!' Bumblebee clicked cheerfully.

"What is the next training exercise, Daddy?" Amira asked.

"You shall see," Prime said. "But the other squadrons are still having their turns. So in the mean time, let us help you practice some of your other abilities."

"Like what?"

"Hovering, for example."

"I can do that?"

"Of course. I don't know how exactly, but I know you can. Just tell yourself you want to hover, and something it bound to happen."

"Okay, Daddy." Amira closed her optics and concentrated, traveling as deep into herself as she could. Then, she felt something appear under her feet. She opened her optics, glanced down, and she saw that a board of the same color as her armor under her feet. She tried lifting her front foot, but the metallic board rose with it, and she swayed and rose up a little. Then Amira realized the board wasn't touching the ground, but gently hovering over it by a few inches. "Whoa..."

'A hover-board!' Bee clicked excitedly. 'I never knew an Autobot could have one!'

"NeitherdidIIhadnoideaWowthatmakesAmirareallyspecialtohavesomanythingsthatanAutobotcan'tdoWownowIwantahoverbordHowdidsheevengetoneMasterPrimeHuhHuhHowHowHow?" Blurr asked.

"I had specifically requested Alpha Trion to give her these unique abilities," Optimus explained while he helped Amira balance on the hover-board. "It appears Decepticons know our every move, every strategy, every technique lately. But if he add in a soldier they have never come across before and have no idea on how to defend themselves, they don't stand a chance."

"Daddy, how do I fly?" Amira asked.

Optimus chuckled. "That is something you must figure out on your own, little one. I do not entirely know how your system functions."

Amira sighed. "Okay." She then closed hr optics and concentrated, traveling deep into herself just like before. Then the sound of high-pitched humming rang in her sound processors. She opened her optics and turned to the source of the sound. Looking down, she saw bright-blue flames erupt from the funnels of her board. "I got it working!" she cheered. "...Now how do I get it to go?"

"I think I can help with that," said Optimus and he gave her a gentle push.

Amira began riding on her board across their section of the training hall, gently gliding over the floor. She wobbles a little, but with her feet firmly in the position they were in, all she had to do was keep her upper body in the right place. However, she suddenly tipped back, and the nose of her board rose up, and she sky-rocketed to the ceiling. "Daddy!" she wailed.

"Amira!" Optimus exclaimed.

'Oh, no!' Bee cried.

"Ohshe'sgoingstraightfortheceilingandthenshe'llheadintotheskyandthenintodeepspaceOhwhatdowedowhatdowedowhatdowedo?!" Blurr panicked a little.

"Amira," Optimus called up to her, "tip your board down! You'll come back down to us!"

"O-Okay," she whimpered and did as her father commanded. But she tipped her board too quickly and she zoomed towards the floor screaming. She pulled her legs inward and her board hovered forward, still high in the air. Amira was now out of position, and she began spiraling out of control towards the other groups. The Autobots all exclaimed and dove to the floor, ducking. "Daddy I can't stop it!" Amira cried as her board began traveling towards her little squadron.

Optimus eyed her position carefully and stepped into her path. Once she was close enough, he jumped up and wrapped his servos around her body as she was going up towards the ceiling again, and planted his feet firmly into the floor. The force of the rocket firing from her board was pulling him violently, but he withstood it. "Tell yourself to stop, Amira!" he shouted over the rocket.

Amira whimpered and wept; she was in such a fright she almost didn't understand what Prime was saying, but she mentally told herself to stop. She suddenly felt the power rushing through her calm down, the sound of the rocket faded, her board disappeared, and she settled in Prime's arms. "D-Daddy..." she whimpered and stirred in his arms.

"It's alright, Amira. You're safe now," he shushed her gently. He looked about the other Autobots, apologized for the interruption and told them to resume their training until he commanded it was time for them to swap exercises. He then walked back over to Bumblebee and Blurr, but he stopped immediately in his tracks as a violent, stinging pain surged through his body, causing him to fall to his knees.

"Daddy!" Amira cried.

'Master Prime!' the scout exclaimed as he and Blurr rushed over. Once again the Autobots had their focus taken off of training and over to see what had happened. They were shocked to see Optimus's upper legs nearly tarred and melted with gaping holes, revealing his Cybertronian skin underneath. Bumblebee examined Prime's legs carefully while Blurr helped him lay down, but every light touch was painful to the Prime. 'It must've been when you were holding onto Amira. The blasters were right up against your legs, perhaps.'

Amira was shocked. "I...I did this?" She then burst into tears and sobbed as she laid her helm on his chest, hugging him the best she could. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Daddy! I didn't mean it, I'm sorry!"

Optimus winced, trying to block out the pain and wrapped an arm over her. "It's...alright, Amira. It wasn't your fault."

"B-But," Amira whimpered as she wiped the large Energon tears off of her face, "but I h-hurt you..."

"Not deliberately," Optimus laughed then yelped in pain.

'Sorry, sir,' said Bee. 'Blurr, go and fetch Ratchet, now!'

"I'monitI'llgoSeewatchmeflytotherescue!" Blurr said and took off out of the training room.

Amira watched in awe as Blurr fled. "Wow...he ran real fast...Daddy, will I run that fast one day? Like you said?"

Optimus smiled through the pain. "With training...you will surpass all of us...my Amira..."

Optimus mentally frowned as he heard the Autobots on the other side of the hall, saying things like, "That child is out of control." "Why would Prime have Alpha Trion create someone like her?" "She's a threat, maybe to all of us." "Look what she did to his legs. If he never walks again, I'll..." The voices trailed as the pain began to numb.

Ratchet had arrived and injected a vile into his system. Prime's vision blurred and voices sounded fuzzy and mumbled; soon he couldn't hear their voices at all and couldn't clearly see their mouths moving. The last thing he saw before his optics began closing on their own was the fearful look on his daughter's face, then he succumbed to the darkness...

* * *

The Nemesis reeked, literally, of evil. The warship was filled with Energon-thirsty Decepticons, ready to gash and tear the accursed Autobots to shreds, longing to bathe in their leaking Energon in hopes of winning the centuries-long civil war. They gladly did their leader, Lord Megatron's bidding, for they shared the same want to end the Autobots' existence, but none more do they want dead than the Autobot commander, Optimus Prime.

But none of them wanted him dead most than Megatron.

Megatron could easily recall the day his hatred for Prime began; it was back before he was even named Megatron. In the past, at the peak of Cybertron's Golden Age, he went by Megatronus, a well-known Gladiator named after one of the beloved Cybertronian gods. As much as he adored being a Gladiator, he wanted bigger things: he wanted to lead, control everything. He wanted to be a Prime. In the past, he had briefly become acquaintance with a clerk by the name of Orion Pax, who would follow him around, ask him questions and give his opinion on the outlooks of life on Cybertron. Outside he found the kid annoying, but inside, there was something special he sensed within this Orion Pax.

But his clandestine admiration had completely vanished not long after that. It was when Megatronus had gone to the Council and requested permission to become a Prime. He gave his ideas to hem on how if he were leader, he would end the war in short time. He explained how he would train his armies to slay all enemies in their paths—and it was then the Council saw Megatronus's true colors, and dismissed his request. However, the Council was moved by the words of the young clerk, that he didn't believe in violence and that all must be done in order to bring peace and balance to their world. It was there and then they knew this clerk was the one destined to become the next Prime, and the Matrix of Leadership and knowledge of the Primes was bestowed upon him, and he became Optimus Prime.

That clerk was granted all that Megatronus had wanted. Infuriated, he didn't question himself and switched sides from Autobot, to the Decepticon leader, and changed his name to only Megatron. He still intended to move forth with his plan—only instead of using it to end the war and bring peace to the planet, he would end the war and enslave all those who survived. And his first target, no matter what, would be Prime. He vowed to extinguish his spark with his bare, clawed hands and watch the life slip from Optimus's optics, and he would discover every one of his weaknesses, if any. He wouldn't rest until Optimus laid dead at his feet.

Starscream, Megatron's second-in-command, approached his leader in the hanger, kneeling down on one knee to show respect. "My Lord," he said, "Soundwave has discovered something regarding Optimus Prime."

"Oh, really," said Megatron in his deep, raspy tone as he turned towards his lean, heeled second-in-command, "and what might that be, Starscream?"

Starscream gazed up at his master with a sneering grin. "Why don't I play it for you, Master?"

Soundwave then entered the hanger, and an audio collected began to play. There were two voices; they were a bit rough, but clear enough for Megatron's keen hearing. One of them he recognized right away.

'_No! I wanna go with you!_'

'_I'm only heading upstairs. I will not go far._'

'_I wanna come! Please, Daddy! I don't wanna be by myself!_'

The recording ended. Megatron's red optics were wide with surprise, then they scrunched up in a glare, along with a sinister grin as a dark chuckle escaped his mouth. " 'Daddy'," he mocked the small child's voice from the recording. "It seems Optimus Prime has become a father. Well," he turned towards his second-in-command, Soundwave, and the army of Decepticons awaiting his next command in the back, "we certainly can't allow that, can we?"


End file.
